Wherever You Go
by psychostudent06
Summary: After the game, Auron and Rikku thinking back about each other. Aurikku, may be Out of Character. Now with a um hopefully satisfying conclusion.
1. Auron

This was my first fanfiction. Its Aurikku. I edited it, and put Rikku's part in as another chapter.

Disclaimer I do not own Final Fantasy or its characters.

_Auron_

At first, I was ashamed for them to know about… my condition, that I was unsent; every one of them would have treated me different. I didn't want to get close to any of them. I never wanted to hurt any of them, especially her…

I don't know what it was at the beginning, but it was there, painfully it was there, because she was there.

I, I thought she would never see me, never really see me. Most nights I would lie awake and think of her… she was all I could think about. Was I a pervert, a pedophile for lying awake at night, fantasizing about her? I felt like one. What was she 15 or 16 maybe? Just a kid, and in my mind I had taken her, devoured her, and come back for more a thousand times.

She was something I never thought I could have, she was unattainable, unreachable. I, I blamed her for it; I blamed her because I couldn't have her. I was cruel and mean to her, because I blamed her, for something that was my own damned fault. I thought she would never forgive me, but she did, and she shouldn't have.

The first time I realized my feelings towards her wasn't one sided was when the Al-Bhed Home was destroyed. It was cool on board the airship, and we were going to rescue Yuna. Every one seemed fine except for Rikku, she definitely was not herself. She usually was perky so full of life, now she was cold, distant, quite, a mere shadow of the Rikku we all knew and had grown to love. She was in some kind of living purgatory. Hours before we reached Bevelle I was walking along the hall, keeping to myself as usual, when I saw her. She was leaning against the wall crying. Her forehead pressed against the wall, and her hands bunched into fists hanging limp to her sides. I walked to her.

"Rikku, are you alright?" I asked more to announce my presence than to find out. Hell I knew she wasn't alright. Anyone could tell that by looking at her. She did not respond only turned towards me, tears streaming down her cheeks. She stood there a second before letting her gaze fall to the floor. I stepped closer and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Does it ever stop hurting? Does losing so many that you care for ever stop hurting?" she asked her voiced weak and dry. What could I say to that? I didn't know what to say.

"No, the pain… it will become less over the years, but it never vanishes completely." I said, she looked up, her beautiful green eyes meeting my one eye. Then tears began to flow again. I pulled her convulsing form to me, and held her. She was so fragile yet beautiful. Suddenly she pulled away and looked up at me once again.

"Auron, I know that you probably don't really care, but, but will you stay with me tonight? I, I need you."

I was shocked by her question; I didn't know how to respond. Could I trust myself with her? Was this what she really needed? I didn't know, but I couldn't stop myself from what I did next. I grabbed her fiercely pulling her to me. As she collided with my chest, she exhaled sharply. I thought I had knocked the wind out of her. "I'll stay." I said, "I'll stay."

Time passed as it always does, days to weeks, and weeks to months. During that time we became closer. We had been together close to three weeks when I told her that I was unsent. She didn't care, now she wanted to spend every waking moment with me. Did I deserve this? Did I deserve to be happy for this much time?

We had been traveling for months when we reached Zanarkand. That's when I began to wonder things… things about her… things about being sent. I wondered who she would meet and fall for after I was gone? Who would take my place? I wanted her to be happy and in a way I wanted her to find someone new, some one to love after I was gone, but in a way I wanted her to wait until we could be together again. Was that selfish of me? I wondered what it would feel like to be sent. Would it hurt or would it be pleasant?

The night before we fought Sin we lay in bed and talked. We were on board the airship, in the room where we had first found each other. That's when I made her the promise, the promise I don't know whether I'll be able to keep.

"Auron, is this the end? Is this the last time we will be here together?" she asked as she laid her head against my shoulder. Her soft golden hair, tickling against my cheek with each breath. Her hand laying lazily on my chest.

"I think so." I said. I knew the next day we would fight Sin and then I would be sent. I couldn't lie to her, I love her too much.

"Can't you stay a little longer?"

"No, I, I, can't. You do not know how much I wish I could but I can't."

"Can I go with you?"

"No, Rikku you can't. Not yet, when it's your time you can, but for now you have to stay." I said not meaning to sound cruel. "Rikku, no matter what I will make it back to you someday. We'll be together again someday, I promise."

"I know." She said as she kissed me. I pulled away.

"Rikku I will always be with you. I'll go wherever you go. I won't be alive, but I will be with you."

"Thank you." She said as she kissed me again. The memories we made that night I will remember for an eternity or longer. We held each other and made love as if it was the end.

The next day we fought Sin and won. The battle was long and hard, but eventually it ended. Then I knew it was my time. I had to go. The sending began and I barely could contain my emotions, I didn't want to leave her, I didn't want to leave Spira for the first time since I was killed. I now had a reason to live, but I couldn't live because I was already dead.

"Auron, e femm fyed vun oui. E muja oui." (Auron, I will wait for you. I love you.) She whispered before I faded away into a mass of Pyreflies.


	2. Rikku

_Rikku_

He left me, I knew it was coming, but still it hurt. It hurt like hell; it hurt worse than anything I had ever experienced in my life. Seeing him fade away just like that into a mass of Pyreflies, made me realize how frail human life really was. He had just been here, he had been warm, and he had seemed to be so alive, now he was gone. The cut he left was deep, deeper than any wound could be, it tore into my, soul ripping out my heart and tearing it into pieces.

He's never coming back. I tell myself over and over but he promised he would. He told me we would be together again someday. We will eventually even if he can't come back to me. Someday I will go to him. Would it have been easier if we hadn't of fallen in love? No! I'm not even going to think like that. I'm glad we did. I wouldn't take a single moment I had with him back. Even if it meant I wouldn't be feeling this pain, this suffering, like a part of me is missing.

Sometimes I can hear him in the wind saying, "Rikku, e femm ymfyoc muja oui." (Rikku, I will always love you.) It may just be me or a case of wishful thinking, but I believe it's him. It has to be him. Sometimes it sounds like he says, "E ys fedr oui." (I am with you.)

During the pilgrimage when Yuna wanted to visit the Farplane I had told Auron that memories was just, that just, memories. Now I know better, sometimes memories are all we have left to hold onto, are all we have left to cling to, are the only thing left in this world to keep us journeying to the end of our lives.

Sometimes I think about what I would do if I had one more day with him. Thinking like that is useless though. He's dead, how many times do I have to tell myself that to believe it. I don't want to believe it though! I want him back! I want him back like he was, and I want to turn back time. Time was our enemy, our time was too short. I know somehow that I made him feel alive, although he was dead. I had finally given him a reason to want to live, but it was too late. Could it be any harder?

Sometimes I get so mad at him. How could he leave me? Why did he let me fall in love with him knowing that he would be leaving soon? Why didn't he try to stay for me like he did because of his promise to Jecht and Braska? Why couldn't I have had just one more day with him? One more day to hold him, to touch him, to smell him, but most of all one more day to tell him how I feel. I know its not his fault though, he would have stayed if he could have.

Most days I picture him sitting somewhere, in what I imagine to be the Farplane, watching me. His coat off, sword on the ground, with a smile on his face knowing that we will be together soon. Sometimes its like I can feel his presence with me at night, as if he is watching over me, until we can be together again. Once in a while, I can see his face in the night sky and I know eventually everything will be alright.

For now all I have is memories of him, and hope. There is always the hope of him keeping his promise and returning to me someday. Hope, such a small word for such a huge emotion, but sometimes it's the only thing we have to cling to, hope, memories, and maybe someday him.


	3. Together

_Together_

It had been sixty years since Yunie's pilgrimage, since I had seen HIM fade away in a mass of Pyreflies. I guess you could say I had a good life, I met a man when I was 25, he had lost his first wife to Sin and after dating him for a little over a year I married him. The truth is we made better friends then lovers. Neither of us had really ever gotten over our first loves, so at least we had found a source for comfort. I was twenty six when we had our first child. She was a beautiful little girl. We named her Selene, she looked just like my mother. Over the next twelve years we had 6 more children. The last two we named after our first loves, I guess most of our friends thought it was strange, but in way it gave us hope. When I had little Auron, I was thirty eight and the doctors were worried that we wouldn't make it, but we did.

I taught little Auron how to use Masamune just like Auron had, and he grew up to be a great swordsman. After he was 18 I found a coat just like Auron had worn and gave to him, after hearing the story about Auron he wore it everyday. It kinda drove the young girls crazy, and more than once we'd wake up to girls trying to break our door down. He left home to fight for Kilika when he was twenty, and when he returned he wasn't the same.

My husband was killed by a horde of angry Chocobos when he was fifty six, I was one year younger at the time. I cried over him, I guess after spending thirty years with someone as your husband you do kind of fall in love with them. That's how it worked out for me anyway. I still loved Auron, and I could never have loved anyone else the way I did him, but over time I began to fall in love with the man I married. I guess it was kind of the same way for him. Now at least he was finally at peace with his first love.

I was sixty when I got the news that a war had broke out between Bevelle and Luca, three years later little Auron was killed. I moved to Besaid and stayed with Yunie and Tidus who were great grandparents. I stayed with them for fourteen years.

Sooner or later every life has to come to an end, like mine has now. This morning I woke up to a clawing feeling in my chest, I felt nauseas, and somehow I knew this was the end. Yunie sent one of her grandkids to get the village doctor. He came as fast as he could and examined me. His diagnosis was that I was having a heart attack. I always knew I had a big heart, but I wonder if maybe I loved too much during life and worked my heart to death.

As I lay there dying, Yunie was holding my hand and smiling. I had eventually told her about me and Auron. I think she understood that I had been looking forward to this, for most of my life. My last clear thought before I faded into unconsciousness was that I would finally see HIM again, that I would finally be with My Auron at last.

Sometime later I awoke lying on a grassy field. I opened my eyes and stared out in amazement at the sight before me. I was in the Farplane. It was nothing like I had imagined it, it was more beautiful that I could have imagined. It was paradise. I got up and noticed I felt different, I felt younger. I looked down and realized I was wearing the same green shorts that I wore during Yunie's pilgrimage.

I wondered around for a while before I saw what I had been waiting to see for sixty years. Auron, was standing leaning on a big rock, looking at me. I walked up to him and smiled. He looked like he did during Yunie's pilgrimage also. I smiled and took his hand.

"Finally I made it." I say as I kiss him.

"What took you so long?"

We pull apart and walk a ways before I look up at him. "Did it really take me that long?"

"Yes, every minute without you feels like an eternity."

"I could have come sooner if you hadn't of made me promise…

"You lived your life, for that I am glad." he says and kisses me. Now, I'm with him. Now I feel complete for once since I lost him. Now we can be together, in love, for eternity.

* * *

Hey, ya know I wasn't going to do anything else to this, but I woke up this morning thinking about this couple I know that live around here. They kind of inspired this third and final part. The woman lost her first husband in Viet Nam, around 7 years later she met a man whose first wife had died also. They became friends, then dated, then got married. You can spend the day with them now and listen at them talk, they do love each other now, but they will say they wasn't in love when they were married. I don't know, just thought I would add that in. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
